Songs & Drabbles!
by Kidou Corpse
Summary: Songfic Drabble Challenge ! :D No summary needed.


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

Don't Speak-No Doubt

"Ichigo, I'm-"

"SHUT UP!", Ichigo roared. Shiro stared at him.

Tears were already forming in both of the teens' eyes. Especially Shiro's.

"Ichigo, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

"You couldn't hold yourself, don't you?!", Ichigo retorted. Shiro **actually** flinched back at Ichigo's words.

There was silence.

Moments later tears were streaming from Shiro's obsidian eyes.

"That's it, Shirosaki. We're over.", Ichigo proclaimed.

He turned and walked away from Shiro, who still gaped at him.

"I'm sorry" was the last sound that echoed from the park where Shiro stood. He finally succumbed and cried.

Beautiful Dirty Rich-Lady GaGa

"Darn it, Shiro," Ichigo complained. Where the hell were they going?

But Shiro only shushed him. "Don't speak, Ichi," he said. "Just walk and look."

Minutes later, they were at the entrance of some grand-looking mall.

"What the hell," Ichigo said. Shiro ignored this jibe and walked inside. Ichigo didn't notice that Shiro started prancing around shops, looking for something.

And he **always** came out with a paper bag.

How You Love Me Now-Hey Monday

"Shiro," Ichigo said.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love me?", he asked in a whisper.

There was a few minutes' worth of silence.

"What the hell!," Shiro finally answered. Ichigo stared at Shiro.

"What kind of question is that?! OF COURSE I DO!," Shiro roared.

Ichigo laughed.

There was another contemplative silence.

"Oh really?", Ichigo asked testily. He smirked.

Shiro merely gulped.

"Don't you hate it when somebody says 'how you love me now?' in your face?", Ichigo said.

Shiro couldn't answer.

Two Is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

Ichigo remembered when Shiro first came into his life.

He was in school at that time. It was junior year, and he was a senior. His group was assigned for a big project that the whole batch would see. Shiro was merely loitering the corridors that time (the juniors and seniors shared a building). He could see that Ichigo was having difficulty painting a huge illustration board.

"Ya need some help?," he offered at the teen. Ichigo looked behind to see the albino man, smirking.

Ichigo nodded and said, "That would be great."

They did the illustration board thing, and helping the others too. Meanwhile, they didn't notice the ominous presence of a tiny, raven-haired lady named Kuchiki Rukia.

New Perspective-Panic! At The Disco

What would Ichigo's life be without Shirosaki?

He couldn't sleep when he thought of that. It was something sickening.

But after the breakup, that was the only line that compromised his life now.

He'd usually stay at school, hanging out with his new and old friends. They'd go shopping, food trips, bar hopping and going to each other's houses.

It was fun, actually.

And surprisingly, Ichigo didn't miss Shiro.

"Who cares," he once said," 'bout that guy? He's past, after all."

With that, he happily walked away, thinking of the future.

That's What You Get-Paramore

"I don't want to be the blame ANYMORE!", Shiro roared.

"I don't want to, either!", Ichigo retorted. Shiro flinched a bit.

That's what happen when they fight in the middle of class-retaliation(duh.), shouting, throwing of things, you name it.

But then, things changed during Biology time.

"Kurosaki brothers," their teacher called. They looked at their teacher with pure menace, which the teacher perfectly ignored.

"You two will have detention with me later. Bring your things along."

They stared at their teacher, dumbfounded, gaping.

"B-b-but!"

"NO BUTS!"

Battlefield-Jordin Sparks

Shiro or Rukia?

Ichigo couldn't choose. Between the two, he would **most probably** choose Shiro, but for some reason, there was something in his gut that makes him choose Rukia.

And his dad wasn't helping matters, either.

"MY SON~!", his father had yelled at him. "You're finally experiencing something we call A LOVE TRIANGLE!".

"Pshh, Dad," he scoffed, kicking his butt along the way. "What nonsense."

But, could what his dad said be true?

That he's experiencing a so-called "love triangle"?

"What the heck," he sighed. "Call it a day. I don't care."

Tik Tok-Ke$ha

"Hey sleepyhead," Shiro woke Ichigo up. "Get off the bed."

"Mmf."

"I said get up."

"N-no…S-still sleepy.."

"I SAID GET OFF MY BED~!", Shiro roared.

Ichigo landed on floor with a thud. He rubbed his head with his hand and blinked.

"What's with the grumpy greeting..?", he asked wearily.

"We're going to a party. Now get off the bed, lazy bum, and get dressed."

He groaned. "Oh come on! You know how much I hate parties!", he complained.

Shiro merely tsk'ed. "Shuttup, just do what I say."

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Get off my house."

"Aww come on! Don't be like that!"

Hot & Cold-Katy Perry

Ichigo & Shiro could be said as complete opposites.

Ichigo, the "hot" side of the two, was the one who's always flamboyantly dressed. Matching his bright orange hair were neon colored shirts, skinny jeans and sneakers ratty from overuse. He has tan skin, warm, chocolate brown eyes and a tall stature to match.

Shiro, on the other side, is monochromatic. He's the one who dresses the 'bad boy' way, has black eyes with menacing golden irises. His hair has the color of winter, and so is his hair.

But appearances deceive people, right?

Speechless-Lady GaGa

"I can't believe what you just said to me," Ichigo whispered.

Shiro had asked Ichigo to be his boyfriend.

There was minutes' worth of contemplative silence.

"So… What do you say?", Shiro asked.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. He merely gaped at Shiro.

"WHAT?! Stop staring at me like that!"

"A guy.. asking me to be his boyfriend… I couldn't believe it."

"So?"

"That must mean… I'm gay."

"Oh for Pete's sake! Just answer my question!"

"Fine. I'm saying YES."

Shiro squealed in delight. Ichigo, once again, gaped at him.

He pranced around his room.

"Now I've left you speechless~!"

OWARI


End file.
